Kittens, Puppies and Us?
by Flslp87
Summary: Doctor Emma Swan and Deputy Killian Jones, two people with troubled pasts keep their true selves hidden from the world. What happens when they let go and allow the other to see what lies beneath?
1. Letter from the Author

**Greetings from beyond Once Upon a Time. **

I trust you are getting a lot of reading done during this quarantine time... I know I am getting a lot of writing done.

And so to update...

Since March, I have published a novella and a novel that are set in my fictional town of Swan Harbor

**Welcome to Swan Harbor** \- This is a novella that tells the story of Sally Miller and Danny Patterson and explains how Sally's Diner comes to be. In this story, you meet several characters 30+ years before they appear in my novel. And the epilogue is written from Jessica Princes POV and she is the heroine of Darkness.

**From Darkness into Love** \- This is the story of Jessica Prince and Cameron Hunter. It's a story of romance, suspense, family drama, and second chances. And the epilogue is written in Killian Reade's POV who is the hero in my next novel.

**Kittens, Puppies & Love** \- This is Killian Reade and Emma Foster's story. A journey for both. It goes to the editor on May 1 and should be published by early June. And the epilogue is written in Elsa Winters' POV and she is the heroine of Brothers.

Tentatively - **Brothers, Hearts & Hope** \- The story of Elsa Winters and Liam Reade w/ a subplot carried through for Killian and Emma. I'm hoping this story will be out in last August/Early September.

Tentatively - Kisses is Ava King and Finn Reade's story, again with Emma and Killian's subplot.

I have also planned a Swan Harbor Christmas story and another novella but the ideas are still just germs..

BUT next February I am planning The Legend of Lover's Cove which is going to be a story of Ian Jones and Christina Prince, set in the early 1700's paralleling the couples that you will have met from the beginning of Swan Harbor. Sally/Danny, Mary/Clint, Molly/Dylan, Gray/Sadie, Jessie/Cameron, Emma/Killian, Elsa/Liam, Ava/Finn and... I am excited about it and can't wait to see it fleshed out.

I'm hoping you'll come follow me on social media. Sophie Bartow on Twitter, IG, Tumbler and Facebook.

I hope to hear from you soon. Sophie


	2. Welcome to Swan Harbor Blurb

**Welcome to Swan Harbor**

**A Haven of Hope for Lost Hearts.**

Daniel Peterson had tried and failed to unravel the mysteries surrounding Sally Miller. But, after all, what did he expect? He was the proverbial 'almost guy' who tripped over his words.

'Almost' signed a professional hockey contract.

'Almost' went to medical school.

'Almost' married.

**~~~SH~~~**

From the beginning, Sally Miller was wary of the emotions Danny Patterson elicited. He made her feel too much, too soon. But as time passes, she allows him close enough to see he is her kindred spirit. And his arms become her haven.

But when her past and present collide and he learns all is not as it seems, how will he react? Will Danny let go of his 'almost' status to become Sally's forever haven?


	3. From Darkness into Love Blurb

**How many times will you risk your heart for love**?

As a teenager, tragedy struck Jessica Prince's life not once, but twice. During those dark times, Cameron Hunter and ice skating both saved her and gave her courage to spread her wings.

Years later, Jessie returns home for a wedding to find that Cameron has moved on, leaving her second-guessing all her life's decisions.

For Cameron, loving Jessie shattered his heart more than once. It's taken years, but he is finally willing to take a chance on love with someone else.

But with Jessie back in Swan Harbor, the secret she'd been hiding threatens to destroy both their families. As they work together covertly to uncover the truth, will they finally fight for the future they've wanted forever?


	4. Swan Harbor Chapter 1

Excerpt from Book 2 of Stories from Swan Harbor. Kittens, Puppies & Love coming your way in May.

_**The word cloak means to hide, cover or disguise. Many use them to keep others from seeing their real selves. What does it take to push someone into removing their cloak, allowing others to see the person beneath?**_

**Chapter 1**

**September**

Killian Reade closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the relative quiet in the Sheriff's Department. With the end of summer sending the tourists home, he could appreciate how much his life had changed the past year.

_Surprised you liked it, aren't you_? his inner voice murmured. But before he could delve too far down that hole, the sound of boot heels had his eyes lifting just as his boss entered his cubicle.

"Surprise." Dylan dropped a pile of folders on the metal desk, "You don't look busy."

"Bloody hell, Dylan," Killian exclaimed. "What are these?" He scrambled to keep the papers from flying and the pile from sliding off the desk, "I finished my paperwork."

The Sheriff sent him a cheeky smile, "Just think of them as a gift. And when you're done, I'll take my usual from Sally's."

"Gee, thanks," Killian retorted, opening the first file. "But aren't these Rusty's cases?"

"Yeah." Dylan's expression sobered, "He had to take Rene to the airport, so..."

"Welcome to Swan Harbor," Killian groused, more for show than his annoyance at helping his partner.

"What can I say?" Dylan shrugged. "We're a friendly bunch."

"Alright, alright," Killian agreed, flipping through the paperwork. "But next time you want to give me a gift, a pastry from Paula's will do."

"I'll remember that," his boss tossed over his shoulder on his way out the door.

Killian laughed, the action still feeling abnormal even after seven months in Swan Harbor. But since he'd lived in relative anonymity for much of the ten years previous, he found it comforting. He didn't need to look over his shoulder or to second guess his actions. And the sound of gunshots didn't wake him nightly, nor was he surrounded by the smell of blood.

Except those were thoughts he rarely allowed, preferring more pleasant ones. Such as the bevy of beautiful woman the picturesque town offered. He never had to look far for female companionship as the likes of Belle, Tia, Chloe, or...

"All done, Killian?" Amy, the office clerk appeared.

"Thanks, love," he nodded toward the completed folders on the corner of the desk.

"Need anything else?"

The hopeful tone in her voice had him glancing back up, "Not right now." And because it was expected, he winked.

"Well, okay then," her smile dimmed, "I'll just file these." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and left the room, a little extra wiggle in her walk.

Women liked him and with his tousled black hair, blue eyes, and square jaw, he was used to their attention. He treated them well and never made promises he didn't intend to keep. But people only saw the Killian Reade he allowed them to see, which was how he liked it. At least that's what he'd always told himself.

However, those thoughts were ones for another day, he decided, slipping on his sunglasses and stepping out into the September sun. The warmth felt good on his face and with the tourists gone, if he cocked his head just so, he could hear...

A frown appeared between his black brows when it wasn't the waves washing up on the beach that reached his ears. It was the rattle of an untuned car engine belonging to a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

"Bloody hell," rolled off his tongue when the driver came into view.

**~~~SH~~~**

Emma's gaze searched the building until she located a sign and read, "Swan Harbor Sheriff Department," her second landmark. Unconsciously, her hand tightened on the gearshift as she slowed for the light.

_Just two more blocks._

Why was she nervous? This was what she wanted.

_Then take a right._

She'd grown up in a world full of make-believe and had run far away.

_125 Summer Ave, Suite 2A._

But she liked to be in control, and as a child, there weren't many opportunities.

_Attorney Ben Matthews, 1:00_

Setting goals and checking them off as they'd been achieved had given her control.

That was why she always had a plan in place and why her goals were so important.

She pulled into a parking space in front of the early colonial home where Ben's office was located.

When her car sputtered and finally died, her palms began to sweat.

The _Rhopalocera_ in her stomach swarmed as she opened the door.

And her heart rate took off like a herd of _Equus caballus_ when she stepped from the car.

Goals equaled success was her motto and once her meeting was over, one more item on her list could be crossed off.

**Graduate from High School**.Check.

**Graduate with her Bachelor's**.Check.

**Get into Veterinarian School**.Check.

**Graduate from Veterinarian School.** Check.

**Pass licensure exams**.Check.

**Get a job.**She was doing better than _just_ getting a job. After her appointment, she would be Doctor Emma Foster, Owner _and_ Veterinarian.

To be cont... 

**From Back Cover. **

**The word cloak means to cover, hide, or disguise.  
Would you reveal yourself for love?**

Veterinarian Emma Foster arrives in Swan Harbor with her goal list in one hand and clinging to the many layers of her cloak with the other. But she didn't anticipate the lure of the small town or the pull of a man's magnetic blue eyes. Their potent combination threatens to derail her well-ordered plans.

**~~~SH~~~**

Investigator Killian Reade has used his good looks, flirty talk, and sexy accent to layer masks over his true self. Until a flash of yellow peels off one. And the people of Swan Harbor add cracks in another. But when Emma looks through him, instead of at him, he's forced to take a journey. One that has him searching for the man he's meant to be.

**~~~SH~~~**

As their barriers begin to fade, an off-hand comment made by Emma leads Killian to uncover disturbing behavior in their small town. When all is revealed, will they wrap the layers tighter or will they allow love in, setting their hearts free?


	5. Kittens Blurb and request

**Dear Reader of my fanfiction works. **

**I have taken my AU story that featured Killian Jones and Emma Swan and changed it up to fit into my fictional world of Swan Harbor. I've removed scenes, rewritten scenes and added scenes, so if you read my CS version, some of the story will be familiar while parts of it will be brand new. I am currently uploading it for publication and am looking for some reviewers who might like advanced copies. If you would be interested, please send me a direct message. There are a limited number, so please get back to me ASAP. Thanks. **

**The word cloak means to cover, hide, or disguise.  
Would you shed yours and expose your heart for love?**

Veterinarian Emma Foster arrives in Swan Harbor with her goal list in one hand and clinging to the many layers of her cloak with the other. But she didn't anticipate the lure of the small town or the pull of a man's magnetic blue eyes. Their potent combination threatens to derail her well-ordered plans.

**~~~SH~~~**

Investigator Killian Reade has used his good looks, flirty talk, and sexy accent to layer masks over his true self. Until a flash of yellow peels off one. And the people of Swan Harbor add cracks in another. But when Emma looks through him, instead of at him, he's forced to take a journey. One that has him searching for the man he's meant to be.

**~~~SH~~~**

As their barriers begin to fade, an off-hand comment made by Emma leads Killian to uncover disturbing behavior in their small town. When all is revealed, will they wrap the layers tighter or will they allow love in and set their hearts free?


End file.
